Duel Masters Sacred Lands: The Overlook Hotel
The Overlook Hotel is the 42nd episode in the Sacred Lands season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot The episode begins with Shobu dueling against Boy George, with Shobu defeating him easily. The train arrives and Boy George, along with Mimi who joined Shobu in the Nature Civilization land board it, leaving Shobu and Rekuta by themselves again. The alarm for the train to the Darkness Civilization land rings and the two of them rushed into the train, with Shobu imagining Ballom, Master of Death staring at him. Unknown to them, Kokujo is also on the same train with Ballom, Master of Death in his hand. Shobu and Rekuta arrive at the darkness civilization lands and the day is still bright, they move along to find a hotel. After many tries, Shobu and Rekuta could not find any hotel for them to stay, so in the end they had to share a room with someone else at the Overlook Hotel. Only to realize the room they are sharing with is none other then Shobu's old friend Jamira. Shobu then challenges Jamira to a duel. Meanwhile, a mysterious man orders his creature to attack the hotel. Back at their room, Shobu summons Bolshack Dragon and attacks Jamira with Brawler Zyler. Jamira activates Critical Blade shield trigger and sends Senatine Jade Tree to the graveyard. Jamira reveals his thugs Ferne and Ernie are working on his fanclub and summons Gregorian Worm, attacking Shobu's shields with Torcon. Shobu evolves Innocent Hunter, Blade of All into Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits and takes out all of Jamira's shields. However, due to Alcadeias's effect, Jamira is unable to cast all of his shield triggers and Shobu finishes the duel easily with Brawler Zyler, leaving Jamira in tears. After the duel, the three of them heard the residents shouting outside the hotel. As they go outside the hotel, they found a Bloody Squito on the rooftop. After a short while, the creature disappears and the residents return to their rooms, Jamira then notices Kokujo for a second before disappearing. Jamira then informs Shobu and Rekuta that he saw Kokujo and suspects he is up to something bad and warns Shobu. The three boys go have a dip at a nearby hot spring, and they started thinking if Kokujo is controlling the creatures. Suddenly, Bloody Squito appears again, along with Kokujo standing on a rooftop. Shobu suspects Kokujo is controlling the creatures but Kokujo simply denies it when the mysterious man from before appears. Shobu and Rekuta recognizes his clothing and knows he is a P.L.O.O.P., to which the man introduces himself as Prince Maurice, the Merciless. Maurice notices Kokujo standing above and demands him to talk. Kokujo then says he finds him annoying and brags that his cape is not as good as his and challenges the prince to a Kaijudo duel to which Maurice accepts. At a nearby field, Kokujo and Prince Maurice begin their duel as Shobu, Rekuta and Jamira watch. Prince Muarice summons Bloody Squito while Kokujo sends in Propeller Mutant. Maurice quickly attacks Kokujo's shield with Pyrofighter Magnus while Kokujo summons Bat Doctor, Shadow of Undeath, while debating with the three boys on an adjective after his name when none of the names work. Maurice summons Rothus, the Traveler, destroying itself and Kokujo destroys Propeller Mutant. Kokujo then reveals his power card, which is none other than the huge Daidalos, General of Fury, leaving everyone else impressed. In addition, he attacks Maurice with Bat Doctor, Shadow of Undeath. Maurice casts Phantom Dragon's Flame and destroys it. Kokujo then summons Propeller Mutant along with two Lone Tear, Shadow of Solitude at the same time, leaving everyone else thoroughly impressed and Shobu was glad he was not dueling. Kokujo sends Propeller Mutant to the graveyard so Maurice's hand is empty. Daidalos attacks but is blocked by Bloody Squito, thereby getting rid to the hotel's insect issue. Maurice then attacks with Pyrofighter Magnus, but Kokujo warns him to be ready for his next attack. Kokujo casts Snake Attack, sending one of his shields to the graveyard while turning his creatures into Double Breakers in return. Both of his Lone Tears attack Maurice's shields while Daidalos prepares to finish him off. But in the last second, Maurice jumps back and escapes the blast. Kokujo checks the debris but Maurice has disappeared. Shobu comes and asks Kokujo what he is up to but Kokujo simply tells him Shobu should have easily figured it out and leaves, assuring him that they will meet again and defeat him. The next day Shobu and Rekuta leave the hotel, leaving Jamira to pay for all the bills as they head off to the Darkness Civilization land. Gallery DM-Sacred Lands 42.jpg DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 q.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 a.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 b.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 c.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 d.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 f.JPG dm-Sacred Lands episode 42 g.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 h.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 j.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 k.JPG dm-Sacred Lands episode 42 l.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 m.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 n.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 o.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 p.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 s.JPG DM-Sacred Lands episode 42 t.JPG Category:Sacred Lands